


The runaway freelancer

by Anonboi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Reader is a freelancer, Reader is male, bad writing in the beginning, very slow updateds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonboi/pseuds/Anonboi
Summary: Agent California or as some my call him (Y/n) is very skilled in many ways but didn't have lots of time to plan for running away.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is re uploaded from my old Wattpad account Soo... The beginning is kinda bad... Enjoy as much as you can :]

\---years before project freelancer or anything else----

You get up to the sound of your mother waking you up. 

"(Y/n)...... (Y/n), please get up, I need you to get up" she says quietly and shakes you softly.

You yawn and rub your eyes. "Yes momma? Are you able to stay today?!"

" No.... I'm sorry sweetie...."   
"Its ok momma.....I.... I understand...."

"Mom?" Your mother looks beside you to your older sister. 

"I'm sorry honey I have very little time I'll have to go soon"

"But why..." 

"I'm sorry....just when I leave..... don't say goodbye ok?" 

".....ok mama because....."

" Never say goodbye. If you don't say 'goodbye', then you aren't really gone.... your just not here right now."

\---------

"Papa?"

"......"

"....Papa?"

"......."

"Pa-" your big sis grabs your shoulders and turns you around, taking you out of your father's room. "Dads not feeling good (Y/n)....." She says. "......when is he gonna get better?" You ask turning your head slightly. "......soon...." She says looking at your father as you two go down the hallway.

\-----------

".........hey.....hey sis?"

"Yeah "

"Do you think he's getting better?"

"...........maybe"

\---------------

You put a picture of you and your family down on your bed side table. "(Y/n). The director needs you to help him make another A.I." the councilor says entering your room. "Ok, I'm coming Ap." You answer him as you follow him to where he is.

\---------------

"Your name is....."

"Admin" You say. In response the director nods.

"Admin, you will be (Y/n)'s personal A.I. and also the alpha's comfort." he turns towards you as the..., Admin moves towards you.

"(Y/n).... It is nice to meet you. Thank you for having me."

"Its a pleasure having you here Admin."

"Remember, you cannot show any one or tell them about there existence."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"That goes for you to admin"

"Yes director."

\---------------

You walk around the empty halls of the ship. The only alone time you have since your always training and helping the director and councilor constantly.

"What are you doing up so late California?"

You quickly turn around to see north. "Please don't scare me like that..."

"Oh sorry... heh but why are you up so late?"

"Oh.....I like walking the empty halls.... it's relaxing.... it's very calming...." You say looking out a window to see many stars. "So why are you awake this late?" You say facing north.

"Oh..... I'm not that tired.....hey California?" You nod "hmm?"

"I wonder how it would be like to have a full A.I....... do you think it would be the same as a fragment they keep talking about?"

"A full one? Hmmm..... probably worse than a fragment.......? I don't know...."

"Heh maybe..."

\--------------

You look towards the leaderboard Carolina in first, and you second and wash in last, you kinda feel bad for the rookie. I mean he already gets teased enough but, eh what could ya do... you turn and walk towards the training room to practice... anything really. 

"(Y/n)? More practice I see."

"Correct admin much more if I have to stay in second place." You say to the full A.I in your head.

".... very interesting.... why though?"

"I don't know.... if I'm being honest.... I just want to be close to her and almost beat her"

"Hmm is she a problem?"

"No, of course not I just want to see how I feel afterwards... like... an experiment."

"Hmm I think I understand a bit."

You walk through the training doors and begin.

\---------------

You open your eyes from a fairly deep sleep.

"Agent California. Are you alright?" You're A.I asks. 

"I....I'm fine admin.... just..... just a night terror," You breathe shakily. "Nothing to worry about..... to much... heh" You chuckle a bit.

"No I do need to worry... I am your A.I. I need to worry about you. Remember (Y/n) I was assigned to you for a reason. I may be a comfort for the Alpha but I could also comfort you. Please.... I want to help you (Y/n)."

"Thanks admin...."

\--------------

"Come over and eat with us (Y/n)!" You stop and look over away from your work to see wash waving his and for you to come over. 

It was a holiday season they decided to throw a sort of Christmas party.... I guess and it was a rare occasion in which everyone was out of their suits and in normal like clothing. 

Well.... mostly everyone you were still in your jumpsuit. It became more comfy the more you wore it, and well.... this was the first time anyone has seen you with out your armor. So it was kinda hard for them to realize it was you till wash called you out.

You simply sigh before leaving your clipboard full of notes about A.I's and pencils on a nearby table before walking over to wash. "Hey wash." 

"Wait.... (Y/n)?! Wah.... huh....wash how did you know it was (Y/n)?" York asked him genuinely confused. "Uhh...... lucky guess?" He says. "So um... are you going to join us?" He asks you.

"I don't know wash..... maybe-" you feel a hand clasp your shoulder. "Take a break agent California." The director tells you. "I- uh are you sure sir?" You say turning your head slightly. He gives you a faint nod before turning and leaving. "Uhh ok I'll join you guys then heh..." You answer wash.

"Great!"

\------------

You get out of your room after changing into some comfortable clothing along with a Santa hat. "Festive huh?" Carolina says behind you. "Eh, anything to make em happy I guess heh." You respond. "You could sing ya know..." She says. "Nah..... no.... I'm not really good....plus I can't really sing in front of people...." You answer her. "What! That's a lie! Your great at singing! I've heard you sing before in that one spare room before two rooms across!!" She says. 

"Wait... you heard that?!" You ask as your face starts to heat up. "Of course! By the way.... you're really good at keeping those high notes steady." She says smiling at you. You quickly cover your face embarrassed about what she just said. "UUghhhhHhhh....." "ok, come on let's go to the table and eat." "Ok...heh"

\--------------

"................" You fell asleep after eating all that food. Just before you fell asleep you could faintly see Maine walk towards you.   
~~~~

Maine sighs, he was going to ask you a question but well.... you fell asleep. He picks you up from your chair. Drowsy, you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Slightly annoyed he wraps his arms around your waist so that you don't fall. 

York sips a bit of his drink as he stares at the seen before him. "Ha! Gay" he says quietly to himself and chuckles as he records the whole thing. Carolina hits his shoulder lightly as she also laughs at it.

Maine walks through the halls at towards your room and opens the door. As he goes into your room he closes the door before moving towards your bed. Moving forward he notices that your room is a very light (F/c). He brushes it off though and places you on your bed.

He gets up and starts leaving, before he could take a step you reach out at grab his wrist. He turns to you. "Please stay...... your really warm...." You say tired.

And so that's the day Maine spent the night in your room sleeping comfortably and unsurprisingly lots of teasing the next day.

\--------------

"3..... 2.......... 1......" You run into the room were everyone is gathered and scream. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!" You smile genuinely at everyone as they drink away. Carolina puts her arm around your shoulders and you put yours on hers. You two laugh loudly happy on what's to come this year. Your smiles won't last long since She'll be arriving shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

You look at the holographic building before you next to the director and councilor silently observing the seen. 

You sigh knowing what will happen to south after the mission. "Send in number one." "Of course director" they send in Carolina to help the twins on there mission. 

\-------

They make it back, as the do you run forward to help north with his injuries and along with the medical team take him to the medical bay. 

It took a couple hours for him to heal from the wounds but once it was over he went with south to talk to the director. 

Let's just say she wasn't very happy after that. You sigh as you see her leave the room.

\--------

"Your volunteering York?" You say as you watch him put on his helmet. "Of course! Wouldn't want the new guy to get that hurt right?" He says as you two walk towards the training area. 

You grab ahold of his shoulder. "Hey, be careful... don't want you getting hurt out there a'right?" You tell him. "I won't, and don't worry about it! I'm going to be fine." He says. "I trust you York, ok go in." You say in a serious manner grabbing ahold of your clipboard and pen. He nods and enters the training room.

You head back up to see most of your friends following behind you. "Already taking notes California?" South says smugly. "Yes, just to see how she could out match you" You reply. You can feel her glare at you through her vizier. 

"Who the hell is that." You could hear Carolina say behind you. "Some 'new recruit'. " South responds. "Wow. He sure doesn't move like he's a recruit." Wash says. "Why do you assume it's a guy? SHE'S a girl." South turns to wash waiting for him to respond.

"Oh! I didn't really mean that he- I mean it,- I mean her I" he stammers. "Riiight." "Sorry..." he apologizes. "Just shut up." "Both of you, Can it!" South snickers. "Looks like someone might be a little concerned about there position." "Hey south! Pay attention, you might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for a minute." Carolina says shutting up south. 

You listed to their conversation as you silently observe tex as the match goes on. "I bet she wins at least 8 rounds" You say out of nowhere. "Your on!" South says. "40 bucks." You say pull out your hand. "Deal!" She shakes it. "Are you doubting them California?" North asks. "Not really, just wanna see if she can last that long." You answer him. 

\--------

After eight rounds you chuckle and south groans. "Run me my money!" You say smiling holding out your hand. South grumbles as she hands you the money. You look down to see Maine not take the ammo given. Looking closely you try to figure out what he's trying to do. It's to late be for they start to shoot live bullets. 

It starts getting more intense as the round goes on until the grenade gets thrown and hurts York. "F.I.L.S.S. We need a medical team in the training floor. Now!" You say as you pat Carolina to go. "Medical team on route. Please remain Calm." You run down along with the rest. You not only check on York but everyone else on the field. "Thank you for trying to help him" You quickly say to tex as she get picked up. She nods as you return to the group. 

"Everyone stand down! Now!" The director shouts rushing in with the councilor close behind him. You all get in line with north first and you last. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." He starts as he walks down the line. "I expected you to act as a team." "They used live ammunition on the floor sir, that's against regulations." Wash answers him. "Uh oh..." You could hear admin say.

"Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield Agent Washington?" He says stepping closer the wash before turning back around. "So.. eh... you're not punishing them?" "Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits, you should all learn something from this. Dismissed."

"Yeah, you should learn something alright." C.T says behind wash. "I can't believe this.." "Don't forget to check your place on that list wash."

\-----------

Ohh Heists... you love them.... well planing them is a bitch but..... if your being honest, your only there for the weaponry~ but your lucky. You don't have to be on this mission.... you will only help out a person who is going. 

You both land on the building. "Hey, I'm gonna go see what they got! I can't pass up an opportunity like this." You say tapping your foot against the floor. She sighs before waving you off to run along. Immediately you ask admin to cloak you, and with out hesitation they do. You run along until you reach a room filled with multiple weapons. As fast as you could you grab one/two of each, along with the ammo. As you run you bump into a guy on the ground. 

You grab a med kit from near by and write on it before placing it beside the person. You write them a small note on the kit before leaving, but didn't notice that the guy on the floor saw a slight blur of turquoise and red. As you get back on the roof   
You see the Carolina confronting tex. You walk towards them. You sigh knowing that the 'enemy' will get here in any minute. Just as you think about it they open the door surrounding your friends. You slowly get a jetpack from one of the many 'threats' and walk towards the edge of the building knowing what the director is going to do. You wait patiently as you uncover yourself waiting to continue the mission and get the 'sarcophagus to safety'. As the transmitter activates you fall off behind tex following her lead. "California?! What are you doing here!" "Helping. What? I can't help out on a mission?" "We don't need help!" "Ok. fine Carolina...." ending the conversation you help tex push/pull the sarcophagus along with wash into the pelican. "Oww...." "Get the package back to command now!" "On it." You sit back and take off your jetpack as you finish setting the sarcophagus back upright. 

"So.. Jetpacks, huh?" Tex puts her jetpack on the sarcophagus and jumps out of the pelican. "That was interesting...." 

\--------

"MAINE!" 

"(Y/n) we need you in here right now!" 

"Is there anyway I can help!?" 

"Just sit tight wash... we'll handle this. I'm sorry" 

"Ok..."


	3. Chapter 3

It took some time to heal Maine from his injuries...... but he won't be able to talk anymore. "I'm sorry Maine......... I could have done better.... I'm so sorry." "Its ok California..! At least he's still here! Uh.... I mean. I can understand him! That's good.... right?" You look at wash. "Heh..... yeah.... I guess you're right." You get up from your seat. "Where are you going California?" "Leader board. I wanna see how we're all doing. " "ok. See ya" 

As you look at the leader board you notice that Carolina was in second, and tex in first. Making you third. "We're the good guys.... right?" "Of course we are!" "Yeah, you don't sound so sure of yourself." "No..." he sighs. "No, I suppose I don't" You stare down ashamed that you couldn't tell them the truth. You can feel the anger radiate off of South as she passes you by. "California." You immediately look at the one who spoke to you. "The director would like to see if you could run a few tests with our new ' recruit ' " the councilor says. "....of course. " You knew what he ment by new recruit as you remembered beta.

"Hello, I am agent California. Who might you be?" "I am delta. It's a pleasure to meet you agent California..... I am very confused." "It's going to be okay delta. I will help you. Along with the director..... you will help us. With your knowledge. In a few days you will be implanted in one of our soldiers. Agent new York, or York as he likes to call himself. In those few days we will help you understand, and get rid of your confusion. Does that help you a bit?" "Yes.... thank you agent California." "Sir, he's ready." "Come delta, we will run a few tests." "Ok sir." "California, go take care of him." "......yes sir" You walk towards where the alpha is kept, closing the door of the room you bring out your A.I. "Admin.... please, help him" "of course (Y/n)" they do as they are told and help the poor A.I.   
\-------  
"Alpha.... Calm down. It's going to be alright." "NO ITS NOT!" "Your stress levels are rising. You need to calm down." "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?!?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!?!?!" "...... I my not know. But you would tell me, right? It might help you calm you down " "......... fine......." I 'm so sorry alpha..... I didn't want to do this.... he made me. I don't want to hurt you, I never did.   
"Who....is that..?" ".....they're not important.... you'll learn who they are soon enough. Alpha... just focus please."  
\------

Another mission, you stayed silent for most of the ride. Keeping mostly to yourself you sat next to north, very nice guy, pretty good hair, good looks, pretty handsome....................... uhhh nevermind those last parts. "Hey California, you ok? You've been really quiet. Is something wrong?" You could hear north's concerning voice beside you. "Oh! Uhh.... sorry. I'm just kinda........ nervous....... I guess no big deal.... heh.... but I'll be fine don't worry." "........ok I'm just making sure, it's gonna be alright ok buddy?" He puts his hand on your shoulder. "Yeah, ok..... thanks" "Its no problem." You feel yourself blush a bit, but immediately go away as you feel two eyes glare at you or north..... maybe both of you. You look behind north, only to see Carolina looking at you two. You quickly face forward. Just as you do that the ship shakes. Everyone gets up immediately. You and Connie are the last ones to get up. "Opening rear bay." As you two get close you stay a bit behind just so when you guys are out there Connie can speak to you. "Right, all together!" She says. "Use your packs sparingly, Course correction only. You don't wanna end up like Georgia." Carolina explains. "Wait, what happened to Georgia?" Wash asks looking at everyone but mostly in your direction. "Nobody knows, they never found him." South states. "Are you sure these things are safe?" "Now!" Everyone jumps out. They follow Carolina as you and Connie stay for a while. "Come with me California. We could help everyone. They should know the truth, stay and we could arreste him." "......I can't." "Why not!??" "I don't want it to suffer without any comfort. It could break! I would feel horrible! I could have helped it!...... and I would be hunted down by them.... they would kill me even if I was extremely close to them." "....... ok.... I understand. Good luck." "Good luck to you too Connie." You say as you see her fly off and you fly towards the main battle. As you land you sigh in relief that it was over and you didn't have to hurt anybody. "WHERE THE HELL IS C.T!?" "h-huh?" "California. Do you know where she is?" "No, I don't, sorry." "Ugh! Alright fine.............useless." "......w-what......?" "Nothing. Go help everyone else and find the leader." "........" You push past her grumbling to yourself. You find wash and walk with him to get your mind off of a certain someone that made you feel worse then you already are.  
\---------

"Change of plans everyone. We're heading into the junkyard." Carolina orders as you all get in line, you at the end. "This is beginning to feel more and more like a setup." You wait for her to make a move, until York decides to crash next to you. "You would not believe the time I had getting back. It's nuts out there." He says sitting up straight. "Let's go people!" Carolina says as she and south leave. "What? No welcome back?" He says. "Welcome back" north says patting him on the back and follows the two. "Where they off to in such a hurry." "Bone valley." You say as you tag along with north. "Huh...?" "Found the leader. He's hiding out in bone valley." Wash explains helping York onto his feet. "We're going all the way over there? After what happened to Georgia?" He asks. "Would someone please tell me what happened to Georgia?!" He yells. "Dude, you do not want to know." York answers and takes off. "I really do though!" He calls out.  
\-------

"Guys, get out of there! They've outfitted that piece of junk with nukes!" As you all here that you fly towards the pelican to 479er. "Go go go!" Carolina says trying to pick up the pace. "Get inside now!" 

You drop inside the pelican falling down sitting at the back trying to catch your breath. Your vision becomes blurry as you try and calm yourself down. "Agent California, be more careful on missions! Don't strain yourself!" "Of course..... admin..... I'm sorry...." "her words are messing with your emotions.... your doubting most of your discussions (y/n). Why?" ".....it's very personal admin.....I don't want to talk about it." "........ok (y/n)" "Wash what are you doing? Get in here. Use your jetpack!" York interrupts your 'conversation' you get up struggling a bit as you look out the pelican to see wash out there paralyzed. "I don't wanna end up like Georgia!" He screams terrified. "God damnit...." "Oh, for God's sake" Carolina says before getting out her grappling hook and shoots it towards wash. It lands in a certain spot and she pulls him inside. You grab him before he could hit the wall. "You ok buddy?" He shakes his head tired and a bit dizzy. You and York help him sit down as the nuke goes off. You lazily sit next to north as your hands tremble. You look at your hands thinking more and more about the situation and the secrets you've been hiding from your friends. You jump as you feel something against your shoulder. You turn to see north, through his visor you see extremely concerned eyes. "California...?" "........." Your hands stop shaking as you hear his voice bring you back and clear your head. "I'm......ok now......thank you...."

\----------

"I expected it to be... bigger."

"Why? You've seen mine, it's small too"

"Yeah, but he's green"

"I.... how does that even make sense?"

"Hey wash? Quit staring you're making it nervous."

"Yeah, it's just... eh... there so small."

"Small, yeah. But you wouldn't believe what it can do."

"Besides, you better get used to it. You're gonna have one of your own soon enough."  
______  
"They're comparing sizes."  
"ADMIN!!! HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!!!"  
"I'm just saying what your thinking."  
"Either way it's more like comparing A.I's"  
"True"  
___________  
"Ugh... give me a break." South says as she walks away and you come in.

"Its alright, Theta. Come on out. People just wanna say hello to you." He says at the anxious A.I. "I dunno. They're so many of them. An' there so.... big." He responds. "Ya see? I-i'm not the only one who thinks size is important." After that comment you could feel yourself snicker. "I'm just gonna let that one go." "It's ok Theta. They're all friends of mine, for reasons beyond my comprehension." North tells Theta. He appears beside north. "They're looking at me.." "That's because they want to meet you. This is York, wash, and California." "Hey there little... computer... dude." "Give it a rest wash, Theta, I have a friend just like you." York steps forward. "His name is delta." "Really?" "Yeah! Here, yo-you wanna say hello to him?" "Um.. York?" "It's okay man. Just for a second." Delta suddenly appears in front of York. "Hello Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you." "Hello" "see? Everyone here is nice, isn't that right Delta?" "Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgment about humans with whom I have only limited experience. Also, nice is a rather subjective term for-" "Delta." York cuts him off. "... oh yes. Everyone here is... nice, Within standard acceptable deviation." You laugh a bit from the A.I's statement. "Delta!" North suddenly turns towards south. "And there's my sister over there, South. We're twins." "I have a sister!" "You do?" "We have many siblings."

"Oh! Hello California! How are you?" Theta suddenly notices your presence and immediately appears in front of you. "H-hello Theta... I'm doing great. How are you with north?" You ask the A.I. "He's really nice. I like him" "That's good" "Theta? What did you mean by sib-" "Hello everyone. I hope you are ready to begin our testing." The director's voice suddenly interrupts wash's question as he walks in along with the councilor. "Delta. I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with other A.I units." "I apologize, sir. I will log off." "Don't. I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen. If you will take the floor. California," "Yes sir." "I need you to check on it." You nod as you leave the floor and go to the Alpha. It's losing itself slowly the more he gains more fragments.


	4. Chapter 4

"Director, we cannot give agent Maine the sigma AI. It could-" 

"Shut up agent California. It was her decision" 

"........ok sir."  
\----------  
"I noticed she doesn't have to attend class, and California too. Where are they."

"Agent Texas and Agent California do not need this training." 

"What the director is trying to say is that both Agents have already completed there AI Theory coursework, I think that is enough for today."

"If I may councilor," the sigma AI stops the agents as they get up to leave, by speaking up. 

"I have just one last question." All the agents sit back down. 

"Oh, come on."

"On the different levels of AI awareness and rampancy" 

The councilor begins to pace slowly back and forth. "Melancholia, anger" he begins to list before being cut of by the creative AI. 

"Specifically the forth stage of rampancy"

"Metastability"

"Yes, the meta stage. In which an AI can be considered fully human." 

"That is only theoretical, Sigma. no AI has ever achieved such a state." 

"But, it is possible"

"In theory, but-"

"But possible, I find that very interesting."

"Remember, Sigma, you are not even a full AI. You're what we call a 'fragment'. So something of that magnitude would be even more difficult for... an entity such as yourself." 

"Well, as the director always says, it is important to have ambition"

"Why yes it is.... class is dismissed" 

\----------------

You don't normally eat with the others, now that doesn't mean that you're not fond of them it's just.... they'll ask you questions about... how exactly the fragments are made, to you the question is a very sensitive subject... considering you had to see the process more then once. It horrified you the first time. You asked the director countless times to stop, he wouldn't listen and continued to break the poor AI's mind more, but you learned the hard way to never ask him to stop doing his work. It was horrible, your AI tried to help you but it was useless, considering they took the AI away in a secured area far away from you as you were...... tortured.

You shake your head waving the thoughts of what had happened away so that you could forget and try to never remember again. 

\-----  
"(Y/n)..... will you be alright?"  
'Y-yeah.... I'll be fine'  
"Are you sure?"  
'.......no.... I'm sorry..... I know I'll have to tell them some day.... I don't want that day to come to soon.... I still need time...'  
"....."  
\-----

"I need to ask you about the Alpha"

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Same place you heard it, up here."

"What's an 'Alpha'?"

North and York turn their heads to wash, who is holding a soda can with a bendy straw in it. "Wash...? are you eating inside your helmet?" York asks him. "Maybe, Delta said they got the helmet waste disposal out of beta. That it would make my eating more efficient." Wash answers with a mouth full before drinking his soda, York laughs. "And you believe that? Maybe he is getting more personable."

"Its not 'an Alpha' wash, it's 'the Alpha'. Theta thinks about him a lot. More then thinks, really. He's- he's obsessed." 

"Delta, too. You know how all the units call each other 'brother'? They call this one... 'father'. No, that's not right..."

"Creator."

"Yeah..."

Wash interrupts them still eating. "I thought the director would be their creator?" "Haven't you been paying any attention in class?" York asks him. 

"AI's aren't created, they're copies of someone."

"But our AI's are just fragments."

"Which begs the question: 'Where's the original'?

"What, so, this Alpha thing is what creates the fragments?"

"Jesus, will you swallow for God's sake?"

Wash swallows his food before asking, "it creates them?"

"Yeah, Theta isn't clear. It creates them, or something."

"Yeah... it's the 'or something' part that has me worried."

"Another thing, Theta talks about another thing... I think it's called an.... admin, he mentions it multiple times after he talks about the Alpha but he tells me that it's another AI, we've never been told of this AI or if anyone has it" 

"Yeah I've heard that name too, delta says that the AI is like... a mother, but he doesn't know where it is. He's talked to it multiple times but he doesn't know how or why"

"You don't think there keeping stuff from us right?"

".... I hope not wash"

"I hope not"

\---------

"We ready?"

"Just about, running final checks now."

"Alright, you heard her! Everyone on board!

"Great..."

"Alright. Come on D, let's go."

"It's about time let's get this mission going!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute. What is that thing?" 479er interrupts the group of freelancers. "This is Delta, our new addition." York answers her. "Your new addition is pretty small." 

"I said the same thing."

"Delta is a computer program. He helps us figure stuff out. He's an A.I."

"Oh, A.I., huh? What's the 'A' stand for?" 479er asks sarcastically.

"Artificial-"

"I know what the fuck it stands for! What's it doing here?!?! Is it like one of those robots that takes people's jobs and puts them out of work?"

"I don't think so."

"What are you looking at?! I said 'put it over there'! Pay attention!" 479er yells at someone as they push a create.

"Hey, guys, (I almost accidentally put gays instead of guys oops-) get a move on!" Carolina shouts.

"Hang on a minute. You, green guy. Do you know how to fly a plane?"

"No, I do not."

"Oh, right. We're cool then. Everybody on board!"

\--

"Wait Where's California?" 

"Agent California has been said to stay back on this mission, for reasons agent Washington."

"That's odd.... I thought he'd be here for back up at least..."

"Sorry that your boyfriend isn't here wash" 

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Yeah yeah keep saying that, we know"

"Can you stop... please?"

"Hmm.... nope"

"Why do you insist that agent California and agent Washington are in a relationship?"

"Because it's funny to tease wash, his reactions are priceless!"

"Hmm....... ?"

\------------

You weep silently in your room fully knowing that your friend, one that is considered a traitor will die after the mission. You wipe your face from any tears that fall. "Might as well train while there on their mission.... Admin." "Yes California?" "Have you sent Connie the message I told you about?" "Of course." "Good, she was important to us.... it would be awful if she didn't get it...." You get up and walk towards the training area. 

\-----  
"Would you like to know who I miss Admin?"  
'Sure, but I have a feeling I know who'  
"The triplets... they were fun to talk to"  
'Hmm..... why?'  
"They were very quirky, and fun to talk to....it's sad that there gone now.... we could have at least send them home.... they would have been happy to see there family.... right..?"  
\-----

"Connie..... I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person, but I will take down project freelancer for you, because I.... I don't what the AI to suffer anymore. With the information that you gave tex and the truth that I will tell her she and most likely more freelancers will help me. I thank you for being my friend and now I promise you that we will take down the program. If this plan doesn't work, we will find another way. We'll see each other again someday. This is agent California, (Y/n) ■■■■, signing off"

\----------

You stand next to the director as the councilor speaks to tex in the training room. Your mind wonders about a back up plan dealing with the down fall of project freelancer.   
\-----  
"What if we...no.... I don't think that would work"  
'If the AI gets pushed over the edge it will forget about its time in project freelancer and will most likely be transferred to another location where no freelancer will find it.'  
"But us... if we find a way to go along with the AI eventually we will be able to finally take down the project"  
'Yes, that's good. But we must wait.'  
"Of course"  
\-----  
You get cut off from your thoughts as Carolina comes into the training area. "Carolina, you shouldn't be here" You say looking at her, she glares at you. "He's right. Carolina. What are you doing here? The training room is off limits when we-" Carolina cuts the director off.

"When you're with your pet? Yes, I know. I don't care. I need to talk to you."

"Pet!? You know councilor, I think I am noticing a change in my aggression levels."

"Everyone please just remain calm. Carolina, you can use the training room when you are next assigned."

"I want an AI" You are taken back from her response.

"An A.I.? What has caused this sudden change in heart?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm still at the top of the leader board."

"Not the top of the leader board." Oh no...

"And you can keep your comments to yourself. I know all about your little secret; what you really are. The next AI that comes up is mine."

"Fill me in, Carolina; what exactly is my secret?"

"Both of you, stand down! Alright Carolina, if you want an AI, then you will have an AI. In fact you can choose; Agents Washington and south Dakota are both due for implantation today. We have two AI, Eta and Iota, ready for field testing. Which one o' your teammates do you think you should delay. I'll leave that up to you."

"Director-"

"No, if she thinks our decisions are so easy, then let her make one. What's it going to be, Carolina?"

"And what ever I choose you will do?" 

"Carolina please no-"

"That's right!"

"Then I want them both."

"Excuse me?"

"No Carolina!"

"Carolina, you cannot have them both."

"Yes! I can, these suits, wherever they came from, are designed to handle a full A.I., and as you are so fond of telling us, these are not full A.I. They are just fragments, and from what I can tell the newer ones are getting weaker all the time. So I want them both. Or I'm sorry, is that decision too tough for you?" 

"Carolina no! Please you have to understand! You can't have-"

"Councilor, move Agents Washington and south Dakota back in the schedule, and prepare Agent Carolina for surgery."

"I think if we let cooler heads prevail, we will-"

"If you wanted to deal with cooler heads, councilor, perhaps you should have joined the Coast Guard. Prep her for surgery."

"Director-"

"Agent California." The director gives you a certain look that still scared you many weeks ago, telling you to back off. You obey and feel yourself shrink back and look down.

"You won't regret this." 

"No Agent Carolina, I very much doubt that I will."

The director and councilor leave, only to leave the three of you there. "Hey, that was gutsy. Hope it works out for you." Tex tells her. "When it does, you'll be the first to know." She responds. "I look forward to it" tex finishes as she pulls you along to follow the other two.

"Hey, kid... you ok?"

"......Y-yeah.... I'm fine..."

"....." She sighs, "You have to stop lying to me kid...."

"........ I know...... I know."


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT! This is bullshit!"

"South, calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!? That's easy for you to say! You already have an AI! Who the FUCK is she to take away our place!"

You stand next to wash as south rants on. "O-our turn will come. They've already put me back on the list for-" Wash gets cut off as south gets closer to him making wash sit down. "What?!" She harshly kicks the bench(?) next to him. "You ever notice how everytime you open your mouth you make things worse?" York tells him. "Sorry..." You give wash a pat on the head as you sit beside him, feeling sorry for the guy. "And TWO A.I?! Why is she so special!? What's so special about either of them?" South questions as she punches tex's locker making her name plate fall on the ground. Immediately you get up panicked and angered. 

"Pick it up."

Silence

"What are you doing here?" York asks tex. "You never come in here"

"I've come for Carolina. Pick it up." They stare at each other before south does what she's told and gives tex half of her name plate back to her before leaving the locker room pissed off. "I-i should probably, uh... I better go." North says following south. 

"Where is she?"

"Look, Texas, I don't know if you're looking for a fight, or whatever it is you want, but now's not really the time. Carolina just went into surgery. We don't know when she'll be out, so we're heading over to recovery to wait for her." York answers her question. "Yeah, recovery 1." Wash says. 

"Yeah maybe you should come with us. Let's go. California, ya coming?"

".....uh, in a bit"

"Ya coming Texas?"

"Yeah, go on York. I'm right behind ya."

You look at Connie's dog tag that tex has in her hand. Sooner or later she'll understand why she was the one that has it. You have a feeling it's going to be very soon.

\---------

You walk with the director as a match that was not scheduled begins. 

"What the hell is going on here!? No matches have been authorized for- No Allison!" 

"LINA!" You and the director run over to the window seeing the two women are about to hit each other before the A.I'S begin to scream Her name. Everyone but you, wash, the director, and councilor begin to scream as every AI repeat the name. They all panic. Maine roars in agony, you feel tears suddenly begin to weld up in your eye's. Your friends are getting hurt because of what he did. 

You bang on the window as Carolina screams. She's in so much pain. "I-i have to do something!" You say silently to yourself.

"Director, we should sedate Carolina immediately. We have no idea how much damage two AI could-"

"No. She made her decision. Let her be." You feel your hands curl into a fist by his response. "C'mon somebody help her." 

"What the fuck is going on!? Somebody get down here!" 

"You are all dismissed." The director says leaving. You look back down to Carolina as she screams. "Come on California we have to go..." Wash says grabbing your shoulder lightly. "I.... I can't... I..." You don't finish your sentence as you rush down towards the training room. You here wash and York say your name as you leave. 

You run into the room to see a knocked out Carolina and tex crouched above her. "Tex, is she...." "she'll be ok we just need to get her to the medical wing" "o-ok, I'll take her."

\---------------

You stand next to north, watching over Carolina and York. Tex walks in and stand beside the two of you. "How's she doing?" She asks, "No idea. Docs thought she would have woken up by now- she's still under." North answers her. "How long has he been there?" "He hasn't left her side yet." "It's been days..." "well..... that's love for ya tex...." You say looking at the two other freelancers. "Ya, and he's dedicated." "Ya know, your sister petitioned to get one of Carolina's A.Is" "she didn't." "Sure did" "I'll talk to her. That's inappropriate." "Yeah - inappropriate's a word. So is vulture. Piece of advice, one soldier to another - you watch her." "Somethings different with you." "You have an AI right?" "Theta, yeah." "Take some getting used to?" "I'll say." "Well, let's just say, mine took a little longer then most. I'm not sure I wanna depend on him." "You been, er, pulling him?" "Haven't used him in days." "Does the director know?" "No. And he's not going to. No one needs to know." "They have to stop implanting now, I mean after this..."

"Wash is up for surgery next." Tex gets up. "You're kidding me?" "Meh time marches on. So does project Freelancer." "Yeah. Lately it seems we're getting trampled in the process." Tex starts to leave before stopping and faces north. "Hey, call me when she wakes up. Or if she.... doesn't." "Will do" north replys as she leaves. "I uh... better go too. Don't worry, Carolina will wake up... I know she will." You tell North patting him on the back before following tex.

\--------

You stand behind the door, waiting for the director to respond for you to come in and do.... well let Admin do his work. 

"Agent California, the Alpha is ready now, Come in." You enter as the two other soldiers walk out with the sarcophagus with them. "Go on Agent." You nod as you go into the room close the doors behind you. "Admin, go on." "Hmm yes sir." 

You wait patiently for your AI to finish it's job. "Agent California....this... is.... not so good..." "oh....no."

\-------

You walk towards the class room in search for tex. As you open the door tex immediately gets up and turns towards you. "Now you know.... Connie and I set up a plan. We need help, I need help... we trust you tex... I hope you can trust me..." "(Y/n).... you need to tell me any information that she wasn't able to get on time. I'll see." "Of course, I trust you after all. This is for everyone, and the Alpha. But we must talk about it somewhere else... I don't want the director to know I told you this... I'm certain that he'll kill me off. You know how the director hates to give out his secrets...." 

\---------

"Wash... wash!? Buddy! Pal! You ok!?" You run into the infirmary after being told that he was awake. "Easy there California. He just woke up a couple minutes ago." "Uh, ok sorry. I didn't mean to shout..." "Umm what is it California..?" The Alarms suddenly go off signaling that tex has come back for the Alpha. North and south go on ahead to fight her. "California, you coming?" You chuckle. "Not this time north... not this time." He nods before going after south. "Why aren't you going California?" "... you know the truth now don't you...?" Wash gets tense. "...how...." "I know a lot of things wash... I won't tell the director..." "How...... how can I trust you?" "..... he won't find me after this battle... I'll make sure of it...." ".........what do you mean?" "...... I have to go... I don't want to stick around for the fight... just remember... don't say goodbye... I hate goodbyes..." ".... I'll see you soon then..." You nod before running off and avoiding the director and councilor at all costs.

\------------------

"......York?" You float next to York as he stares at the lighter that used to be his. "......she's gone..." "oh....... I'm sorry York......." "Its not your fault." "Agent California we must go now" your A.I. comes out of hiding appearing in front of York. "Ah... California what's going on...." "York... I have to go.... if.... When we meet each other again.... I'll tell you something, that she probably should have told you but.... I'll see you" "okay..... bye-" "don't say goodbye...." "oh, I'll see you around then" "Yeah..... yeah..." You help him get down as the ship crashes against the ice planet sidewinder. As you help him you use your A.I. to help you turn invisible to hide from everyone, waiting for a ship to go to a certain boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere. "This time.... we won't fuck it up..... right...?" "We'll just have to wait it out agent California." "....... Call me (Y/n) admin." "Of course (Y/n)"

\-------------

"Oh, hello agent California! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Florida..."

"Oh! No need to call me that. Just call me (Daddy-) -Captain butch Flowers! Or well flowers is good too!"

"I, uh, what...?"


	6. Chapter 6

"H-hello Agent Florida"

"California, how many times have I told you. Call me Flowers or cappy!"

"oh... uh ok then."

"By the way, since the 'new recruits' will get suspicious that one person is named California. what would you like your 'new' name be?"

"(Y/n)... just (Y/n)"

"Well alright! Let's get our 'soldiers'."

\-------

"Well, uh cappy, I think we have our privates ready! Almost finished with the red team." 

"Alright (Y/n), the many Sargents are in the middle of there tryout let's get to the blue private! I was informed early. Now come on get that clipboard ready to write down their answers!" 

"Yes sir! UH! i- I mean cappy!..... that feels weird to say...." You answer him and wisper that last bit to yourself. 

\------  
'.... he's very happy.... it... is a bit frightening...'  
"Are you... scared?"  
"....you're not?"  
"Of course I'm at least a bit but uh... nevermind"  
\------

I.... don't know what to say... these are the people that you will have to spend most of your life with..... I just hope I don't get to overly attached to them.... "time to go private." "No, seriously, where the fuck are we going?" "See you soon, Lavernius Tucker. We'll be waiting." You say "Wait..... are you a chick by any chance?" 

"W-what!"

"What."

"Nevermind, I'm leaving." He leaves before taking a quick glance your way. "Well, let's see how our Reds are doing shall we- oh my word" "Oh my god....." both of you see most of the Sargents dead, only to see two left. You both let the scene play out, despite you not wanting it to, the one in the bright red armor remains standing, he even killed the special officer for crying out loud!

"Welcome to the roster, Sarge."

Uh Sarge I suppose begins to try to talk to Flowers but gets uh ignored, you answer for him. "Um yes sarge, we will be sending you to your new outpost along with two privates! Well talk to you soon. Uh.... comand out" "hoora!" 

".....I sounded so stupid..... I'm coming cap!"

\---------

You sit next to Florida as he talks to vic listening to their conversation. "It also says to make sure you have a great day, Captain!" "Aw... That is so sweet." "You too Co-captain!" "I- uh thank you vic." "Now... it's time to begin. Come on, Co captain!" "Yes cappy" You follow Florida but look at the Reds from across the canyon. "Hey, vic? Do you mind if I told you to record most of the action that goes in the canyon? If you don't mind of course..." "Yes sir Co captain (Y/n)." "Thank you" "No problem sir."

You stand next to Florida as he speaks to the Alpha. "Uhh... my name is... Leonard Church. " You raise your head up to see the Alpha.... or church I suppose. He turns his head towards you taking notice of your presence. "It is indeed. And what is the last thing you remember?" Florida says before church could ask who you were. He sighs "I don't know... I remember that-there was snow, and there was fighting." You tense up. "Interesting... interesting. Go on." "And my girlfriend Tex was there. And she was fighting... I guess she was fighting someone." .....Carolina...? "Is that so? And who was Tex fighting?" Church turns facing away from Florida as he begins to raise his pistol towards church. You clang to yours for dear life knowing if he shots him you'd probably attack him. "It was um... yeah I don't know I... OH MY GOD! Private Jimmy!" He turns back around as Florida quickly puts down his pistol. You sigh in relief. "That's right! Poor Private Jimmy. You certainly mentioned him before." "Yeah, I remember someone named Private Jimmy. But... I don't know... ehhh it was weird. She was beating him to death with his own skull?" ".... what..?" "Well that doesn't seem physically possible. But if that's what you remember, then... why question it? Just be sure to let me.." Florida looks towards you before correcting himself. "Us know whenever more memories start falling back into place. We wanna make sure to get our... I mean your story straight." "Uhh yeah ok, sounds good to me. So what's with this armour? We're fighting someone right? Also who is that?"

"Hellooooo? Oh hey captain. And uh Co captain." "Ahhh, Private Tucker. Our newest recruit. I'd like you to meet your comrade, Private Church." "Sup? Are you a chick?" "No." "Bummer, hey did you by any chance whatsoever know if the Co captain is a chick?" Tucker wispers to church. "... Yeah, I don't like you." "Come on now fellas, we're a team. Teams have to work together. So how about we go on a little scouting mission?" "Really? I mean, it's not like I just woke up from a traumatic head injury. You sure that's a good idea?" "Hey, how come he gets a cool armour color and I'm stuck with blue?" "What?" "I'm just saying. No one's gonna take me seriously. I look like a fucking teletubby!" "Captain Flowers, is it possible that he could get shot on this mission?" "It's not... likely..." "Weeeell there's no harm in trying." "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce! This is our Co-Captain!" Florida waits for you to respond. "Um yeah.. I'm your 'Co-Captain' (Y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you two." ".....so are you a chick..?" "Umm... no" "Damn..... you sounded cute too.... fuck" ".... ok for some reason that made me hate you even more..."

\--------

You sit next to Florida as he and the other two stand on the cliff. Florida look at the red base with his sniper rifle. You listen to the Reds conversation because well... you can, it's only a one way situation so it's ok.   
['You know that we shouldn't do this right... the conversation could be private...' "It's fine admin... they can't hear us... plus they just got here.. it would be a long time till they would probably get along" '.....your right.' "Eh... this conversation is hilarious" 'pshh.... yeah'] You try to contain your laughter as the two Reds bicker to each other. You turn off a certain radio just as the maroon yells. "GODDAMNIT!" 

"Well I think it's safe to say that they are still getting their base in order. No imminent threats." "So, do we have a plan of attack?" "Attack? Ohh no. No need to incite conflict, Private Church. It's best to keep you out of harms way for the time being" You get up from your spot and walk beside Florida with your hands behind your back. It's natural for you to do that. "And me too, right Captain Flowers?" "Yes, what ever you say, Private Tucker." He turns back around facing the rest of the area. "I'm very pleased with how all of this is coming together. I think everything is going to work out... just fine." You sigh as you lean against a rock beside tucker with your arms crossed wait for this day to 'end' so you can try to go to sleep. "Uhhh... why's he just turned away talking like that?" "Dude, I have no idea. This is the weirdest day from waking up from a comma, ever." "Of all time" You say quietly. 

\---------

You walk into your room locking your door before falling on your bed. '(Y/n). You can't sleep in your armour! Come on! Get up!' Admin interrupts your beauty sleep. You get up and do as you are told. "If anyone comes in here and sees you we're fucked... soo.... we have to be careful ok?" 'I'll be watching and listening! Don't worry (Y/n).' "Thanks admin..... goodnight..." You immediately fall asleep in your undersuit. '... goodnight (Y/n), sweet dreams.'

\-----

"Hey Captain! What do you need?" 

"Ah! Tucker, do you know by any chance where (Y/n) is?" 

"Oh, I think they just went into their room... why?" 

"No reason... just checking."

"Oh! Captain? Do you know if..... Captain (Y/n) is.... uh ya know... a chick? I mean! I know they said no before but they could have been lying........ uh... C-captain?"

"...............no tucker... there not a woman. There a man"

"..... fuck man...."


	7. Chapter 7

............ well..... no one had died yet, but Florida has been trying to tell 'stories' about every freelancer. And by that I mean he wouldn't say who or which freelancer he's talking about when telling these stories.... and surprisingly he told a couple stories of you.... which is a bit unsettling to be honest. But you decided that you would join the bandwagon as well. You told stories of wash, Maine, C.T, York, and Carolina. Not saying their name of course. You were going to talk about tex but.... that might be pushing it a little. 

Over the next few days you would check on the red team to see if nothing has harmed them, but it seems that a couple things have changed in that base, Gif and sarge are not really fond of each other, and Simmons.... he's a kiss ass.... but they most bicker a lot... well everyone does in this canyon. But back to blue base, you and Florida have become a bit more friendly to each other, by what I mean is you would avoid him a lot when you came to the canyon. But you two talk from time to time which is pretty good! You have somewhat of a friend. Besides your captain.... You've talk to church... he acts as if he's really a human... it's very uncomfortable talking to him since.... what has happened but you'd have to get used to it, but overall he would treat you like a brother in a way. Now.... uh tucker, he's..... a hand full I'll tell you that. The would make a lot of sexual jokes and then end it with his catch phrase 'Bow chica bow wow'. It annoyed you to say the least, he would say certain things about women that would piss you off a bit since you've grown up to respect them and well idolize a woman who has been their for you, well two of them but still. But he's still your 'teammate' so you have to tolerate him. 

\--------------------

"SOOOooooo..... (Y/n), what about you? Do you have anyone wait at home for you? Like a girlfriend, or a boyfriend whatever your preference is..." You hear church suddenly ask you out of nowhere. Suprised, you answer him because well... why not? ".....well... I actually don't.... no wife or husband I'm not really close to anyone beside my sister......" "oh... well any other family members? Mom or dad?" You tense up. "Uhhh.... well.... my mother... isn't... really... here right now..... and my father.... I don't really like to talk about him... it's uh... personal...." "hmm... well it's alright kid.... when you fell more comfortable.. well talk about it some more right?" "Uh... yeah... thanks..." "No problem."


End file.
